


A Close Call

by Space_Cowgirl



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: (+this is my first angst), (but it isn’t), (the tags make it sound really bad), Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Cuddling, Emotional Turmoil, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kidnapping, Lost hope found again, M/M, Rescue, Safety, beating up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Cowgirl/pseuds/Space_Cowgirl
Summary: When Kieran is kidnapped by the O’Driscolls, Bill must must save his lover(Requested by crazstiz)





	A Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a lot of aesthetics while creating this, so here’s a song list that I used for inspiration to write this fic!
> 
> 1.) Like I’m Gonna Lose You (Jasmine Thompson Cover)
> 
> 2.) Eyes Blue Like the Atlantic (greedychild lofi remix)
> 
> (I’ll update the rest later!)

Kieran didn’t know how he’d gotten himself into yet another kidnapping. Ever since he had been taken from the O’Driscoll’s and had stayed with the rest of the camp for a while, he still maintained a moving target for the Irish mob to reclaim. The only problem is, that this time, he might not be able to make it back.

He sure as hell didn’t see the black-clothed figure in the bushes behind him, or even had any breath to holler as he was pounced on, gagged, and dragged a notable distance from the camp. Without a second thought, Kieran already knew the enemies that surrounded him. Three of the O’Driscoll boys, all camouflaged as the outline of the trees with their black garments and bandanas to elude anyone from finding their captive.

He knew they wouldn’t need him when he got back to their hideout, and he would be tortured in the big barn of Hanging Dog Ranch. But as he was bound by the ropes of his captors, his mind began to race while his body quivered. Kieran had only begun to finally enjoying his time as a partially-respected, working member of the Van der Linde gang. He had finally found love, acceptance, and a place with people that he might call family. And just as he had suffered so many times from ongoing episodes with O’Driscolls, how was this one the most painful? This time, Kieran would lose those feelings of happiness, and all of the other joys he had earned with it. 

Kieran knew he wasn’t ready to face what would come, and thinking of how he would lose his lover was unbearable for him to imagine. Tears struck down his face as he was beaten and thrashed, wanting to cry out in both emotional and physical pain that surged through his body like venom, yet he couldn’t, with the gag that disabled him to make any noise. As he was nearly thrown onto the back of one of the O’Driscoll’s horses, he was almost ready to say farewell to the life he had enjoyed living, prior to his current circumstance.

Just before the last of the O’Driscoll’s was able to mount up, a larger figure burst through cover, knocking him to the ground. As quickly as he had made his appearance, two revolvers were drawn, one to the downed’s head, and the other to the rider carrying Kieran. Kieran looked through tear-drenched eyes to uncover with an element of shock, hope, and rescue, that his savior was his own lover, Bill Williamson. 

“Untie him, now!!” Bill said mercilessly.

“What? This sorry excuse for a lad?”

The last O’Driscoll, who was taking the interaction very lax, only added on to Bill’s menacing anger.

“Ah, looky here, Kieran, your lad is here! No wonder ye never got yourself a woman, yer too damn weak to even prove yourself to any other girl!” the O’Driscoll mocked, until he was quieted by Bill moving his other revolver to his direction.

“I don’t have any time for your shit, give him back! Now!” 

“Fine, have him. He’ll be useless to us anyways, the worthless skinny shite.”  
the one that bound Kieran responded, after a curt slap to his wet cheek. 

The rider rolled Kieran’s bound body from his horse, as he and his other mounted rider began to make a break for it. The last O’Driscoll, who was still frozen to the ground, faced the last of Bill’s pent-up rage, as he was shot in the forehead promptly. 

Without wasting any time, Bill untied Kieran’s gag, which unleashed the heavy breathing and wailing he was already making underneath it. As soon as his hands and feet were undid, scratched and rubbed red by how tight the ropes had been, Kieran got up and hugged Bill tightly. While Kieran was sobbing into Bill’s chest, Bill kissed his head, and took the time to wipe his eyes, now flowing with tears. Bill pressed the gentlest kiss he had ever given to Kieran’s lips, as he wrapped his arms around his slim shoulders. They both pressed their noses together, sparing a moment to look deep into each other’s eyes, Kieran’s blue, tear-streaked eyes meeting Bill’s deep brown eyes, solemn and somber. The sun made its descent in the sky, coloring their figures even more with the warm rays of golden light. They then closed their eyes again as they leaned in for one last gentle kiss, before Bill grasped Kieran’s hand, and walked him back towards the camp.

“You head back to the tent, I need to have a word with Dutch about them O’Driscolls.” Bill said in a melancholy tone. 

And so Kieran went back to the tent, and immediately dressed himself into one of Bill’s flannels, oversized for his shape, with the feeling of the fabric on his shoulders reminding him of Bill’s embrace, as well as his scent, which consisted of warmth, firewood, and leather. He tucked himself into the bedroll they shared, and awaited for Bill’s return.

—-

Bill entered the tent shortly after the sun had set, while the stars began to appear in the indigo-blue sky. Kieran, who gazed over to him with drowsy eyes, welcomed him into the bedroll. They both exchanged a warm embrace, and clung onto each other tightly, now with newfound comfort in the safety of their tent. 

As they both drifted into sleepiness, Bill muttered before he went to bed, “I won’t ever let them lay a hand on you again, you hear? To think what I would’ve done if I had lost you.”

Kieran, who was only partially awake, still heard him clearly, and let those words sink deep into his mind, comforting him even more.

With that, they both exchanged their final words before being lulled into a tranquil sleep.

“I love you, Bill.”

“I love you too, Kieran.”


End file.
